Coup de Foudre
by Nivita
Summary: Un Coup de Foudre raconté...


Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon OS pour vous souhaiter une Bonne Saint Valentin, mais comme m'a dit Arsène, mon Beta, c'est une belle histoire d'amour... Merci à lui pour sa correction et Bonne lecture...

**.**

**Coup de Foudre**

Un claquement de doigts, un battement d'ailes, juste un coup d'œil furtif, un geste maladroit, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour un coup de foudre. Une minuscule seconde pour tout changer. Pour faire naître en nous un sentiment fort, un attachement quasi immédiat, plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. C'est trop rapide, nous ne pouvons maîtriser cela, nous sommes condamnés à aimer une seule et unique personne.

C'est exactement cela qui m'est arrivé. J'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois je n'avais que quinze ans et depuis je n'ai pu m'en décrocher.

J'ai habité pendant les quinze premières années de ma vie à Paris, la plus belle ville du monde. La plus touristique aussi. J'ai été dans l'école la plus réputée de France, l'école de Beauxbâtons. Ma sœur, elle, était en Angleterre, avec mon père. Moi c'est ma mère qui veillait sur moi. Elle était la personne la plus proche que j'avais, la plus douce et la plus aimante des mères. Toute femme désire avoir une maman comme elle. Elle m'a toujours soutenue dans mes projets, comme celui de rester en France. Je voulais travailler dans le domaine de la mode, et quelle plus belle ville que Paris pour réaliser mon rêve. Alors ma chère mère a fait de mon rêve sa priorité. Elle a quitté son travail et son mari pour m'emmener ici, au cœur de mes désirs.

J'ai appris la magie aux côtés d'une femme, la directrice de l'école, Madame Maxime. C'est une grande femme, une grande sorcière aussi. Elle a été durant plus de cinquante ans la directrice et le professeur de bonne conduite de Beauxbâtons. C'est sur elle que j'ai pris exemple, c'est elle le modèle qui m'a servi pour faire de moi ce que je suis. Ma mère a créé un confort de vie avec le peu de moyens que nous avions et très vite j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer les bonnes personnes. Les relations de Madame Maxime m'ont permis de faire la connaissant d'un des plus grands créateurs du monde de la mode sorcière. J'ai grâce à lui, Jean-Yves, fait un stage dans la plus prestigieuse des boutiques de la rue du bon Paris, le quartier sorcier. J'ai appris bien plus ici que n' importe où ailleurs.

Malheureusement toute bonne chose a une fin, et c'est ma mère qui nous a quittés en premier. J'ai dû avec elle quitter Paris pour retrouver ma vraie famille. Je n'en avais aucune envie, je ne les voyais que très rarement, seulement pour les grandes occasions, repas de famille, procès, mariages et en l'occurrence ce jour-là pour un décès. Celui de ma maman. Je n'ai pas très bien été accueillie par ma sœur, ni par mon père, j'étais une enfant inconnue pour eux. Ils ne me connaissaient pas, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne connaissais pas ma famille. J'ai dû réapprendre à vivre, dans une immense maison, dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas et avec des gens qui me faisaient peur.

Et puis j'ai découvert une nouvelle école, Poudlard. Beaucoup plus accueillante que Durmstrang certes, mais j'ai toujours préféré ma petite vie de Paris. Ma ville, ma vie. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis du jour au lendemain. Le jour où j'ai croisé son regard, un regard d'un acier qui m'a transpercée dès mon premier jour de cours. Nous étions dans la même maison, dans la même classe, à la même table. Son attitude très froide ne m'a pas rebutée au contraire, il était le seul à provoquer en moi des émotions que je ne connaissais pas. Ses mains fines, sa bouche rosée, ses cheveux aussi blonds que le blé, et ses yeux... Mon dieu, ses yeux. Je l'aimais déjà, alors que lui ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

L'avantage d'être dans la même maison, c'est que je pouvais le voir et le fixer autant de fois que j'en avais envie. C'était parfait pour mon coup de foudre. Il me restait deux ans à faire dans cette école pour pouvoir avoir mon diplôme, pour lui aussi. J'ai alors passé les deux années suivantes au côté de mon prince charmant. Durant les vacances je ne rentrais jamais au manoir, lui non plus. Nous avons appris à nous connaître, il n'y avait qu'à moi que ses sourires étaient destinés. Ce qui exaspérait ma très chère sœur. Elle aussi avait des vues sur mon futur époux. Car oui, je savais que ce serait lui. Quoi qu'il arrive mon coup de foudre deviendrait l'homme de ma vie.

Les années ont passé, nos familles se sont rencontrées et nous nous sommes enfin aimés. Pour de vrai, sans rien ni personne pour nous en empêcher. J'étais aux anges, la vie commençait, et c'était avec lui. Mon bien-aimé, mon homme, ma moitié.

J'ai eu mon diplôme pour devenir couturière, et j'ai réussi dans mon domaine. J'ai fait des collections que toutes les plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur s'arrachaient. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que tout soit parfait. C'est ce qui est arrivé lorsque mon coup de foudre s'est décidé enfin à me demander en mariage. Avec cela le père de mon futur époux m'a offert pour notre mariage l'ouverture de ma propre boutique.

Alors j'ai dû engager des petites mains pour m'aider dans les nouvelles réalisations qui prenaient place dans le magasin. Je ne pouvais plus faire tout cela toute seule. Surtout que nous avions pour projet avec mon époux d'avoir un enfant, peut-être même deux. Alors je ne pouvais plus être seule, une aide m'était indispensable. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, Claire Debussy, une française venue sur Londres pour les vacances. Elle est entrée dans mon magasin et n'en n'est jamais ressortie. Nous sommes alors devenues les meilleures amies du monde, liées jusqu'à la mort, telles deux sœurs, deux âmes sœurs.

La boutique fonctionnait bien, les affaires de mon mari aussi, mais nous n'étions pas heureux. Pas comme nous le voulions même si rien ne se laissait percevoir sur nos visages. Nous avions de gros problèmes, dans notre couple pour être plus précise. Nous nous aimions, ah cela oui, plus que nous ne l'imaginions au départ. Surtout pour lui. Mais nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant. Au bout de quatre années infructueuses, j'ai même pensé à tout arrêter et à adopter. Et puis un matin j'ai eu une nausée. C'est vrai que cela reste anodin, mais j'ai senti comme un signe, le destin. Mon coup de foudre s'est dirigé vers moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai lancé un sort sur mon ventre et ce sont des larmes de joie qui ont inondé nos joues, à lui comme à moi. Nous allions être parents, les plus aimants, c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai cru.

J'ai dû arrêter mon travail pendant les neuf mois de ma grossesse, j'ai laissé à Claire les clés de la boutique. Je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de perdre notre petit garçon. Car oui, j'attendais un garçon... La grossesse s'est très bien déroulée, chaque soir mon mari posait ses mains sur mon ventre et à chaque fois mon petit garçon tapait des pieds à l'intérieur. Comme s'il le reconnaissait.

Quelques mois après mes trente ans, au mois de juin, mon adoré a pointé le bout de son nez. Et les ennuis ont commencé. Mon mari n'était plus le même. Il s'est associé à cet homme, celui par qui tout a commencé. Nos disputes étaient plus nombreuses, mais cela ne nous a jamais empêché de nous aimer. Plus que n'importe quoi, quoi qu'en puissent dire les gens qui nous entouraient. Nous nous aimions. Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Et puis nous avions un petit être pour qui vivre. Même si cela mon mari avait du mal à le comprendre. Bien sûr les réconciliations étaient délicieuses, mais avec les années j'avais espéré que mon coup de foudre deviendrait plus mature.

Ce qui n'a pas vraiment été le cas. Lorsque mon enfant est entré à son tour à Poudlard, mon adoré à fait de mes jours un enfer. Il était entêté par une seule obsession, le faire revenir. Alors il passait ses journées et ses nuits en dehors du manoir, ou encore dans son bureau. Et moi dans tout cela ? Et bien j'avais fait une croix sur un deuxième enfant et je m'étais consacrée à de nouveaux objectifs. Lancer une nouvelle marque, créer deux autres boutiques, dont une sur Paris. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'allais me refugier lorsque les choses tournaient au vinaigre au manoir.

J'avais tout de même un peu de chance dans mon malheur. Et oui, mon mari ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Alors chaque jour que Merlin faisait, il revenait vers moi en s'excusant de mille et une façons. De temps en temps des roses, les rouges, mes préférées. Un dîner aux chandelles dans le plus prestigieux des restaurants de Paris. Un week-end en amoureux à Venise, une croisière sur le Nil... Et encore beaucoup d'autres. Oui, j'étais triste à des instants de ma vie, mais j'étais aussi la plus heureuse des femmes. Mon mari me comblait à sa manière.

Bien sûr il n'était pas l'homme parfait, au contraire. Être devenu Mangemort n'a pas été la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eues. Mais je l'ai aimé autant que je le pouvais.

Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Et j'ai dû soutenir mon aimé. Ne pas interférer dans ses projets, j'étais sa femme et non un tyran. Alors je suivais chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses voyages et je lui fournissais les alibis dont il avait besoin. L'année 2000 a vu mon fils devenir Mangemort et avec cela une mission qu'il ne pourrait jamais assumer, alors je l'ai aidé à ma manière. Comme une mère pour son fils, je l'ai protégé comme mon mari. Jusqu'à la mort nous étions unis. Mes deux amours...

Nous nous sommes aimés à vingt ans, mariés à vingt-cinq, notre enfant est né l'année de mes trente ans, à trente cinq ans nous avons dû faire face à ces éternelles disputes qui rythment notre quotidien. À quarante ans mon fils est entré à Poudlard, emmenant avec lui la joie du manoir, mon mari n'était déjà plus le même. La reconquête était son seul mot d'ordre. À quarante cinq ans j'ai dû accepter le fait de ne plus avoir de fils mais un homme et Mangemort à la place. Il les avait rejoints, son père était son modèle. Je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire, mais de toute manière cela m'importait peu, j'avais auprès de moi les deux hommes de ma vie. Mon coup de foudre et la chaire de ma chaire, de notre chaire. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

J'ai à présent cinquante ans et je dis adieu au seul homme qui a su me rendre heureuse.

Devant moi son cercueil, je suis seule, pas trace de vie autour de moi. Lucius Malefoy repose en paix à présent. Il a été tué par un membre de l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui il est, je ne veux surtout pas en savoir plus. De peur de faire une bêtise, le tuer à mon tour. Mon mari est mort, mon fils est enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et moi je rejoindrai ce soir ma moitié. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais une chose est sûre, personne ne m'empêchera d'aller retrouver ce regard acier qui me manque tant, celui que j'ai croisé alors que je n'avais que quinze ans. Ma jeunesse s'est envolée mais mon amour reste solide et définitif. Mon mari me manque, je veux me retrouver dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je ne peux vivre sans lui. Alors c'est décidé, ce soir, dans ma chambre je partirai pour l'enfer, car je sais que c'est là que je le retrouverai. Habillée de noir, agenouillée devant le caveau familial des Malefoy, je pleure le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Je pleure celui qui m'a fait frémir durant de nombreuses années. Je pleure celui qui m'a aimée à en mourir. Quoi qu'en disent les gens, Lucius Malefoy était le plus admirable des maris, nous nous sommes aimés d'un amour infini. Jamais une seule fois il n'a osé lever la main sur moi, jamais il n'aurait osé m'insulter ou me blesser. Au contraire, ses mots étaient toujours aimables et aimants. Il ne cessait de me dire combien j'étais belle, sa belle. Alors en femme aimante et serviable je lui dis à ce soir. Nous allons nous retrouver pour les années à venir. Je t'aime amour, je t'aime toujours.

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Alors Bonne Saint Valentin à tous, que vous soyez Célibataire ou en couple, il est toujours bon de ce savoir aimé. Que ce soit par un ami, un proche, un petit ami, un frère, une soeur, une mère, un père ou même son propre enfant!

**Alors Bonne Saint Valentin!**

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Niv'


End file.
